


Get Your Hands off My Daughter.

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adorable Klaus Hargreeves, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't @ Me, Drabble, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, He'd be a great dad, Kinda, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy is suprised, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Snarky Number Five | The Boy, We Die Like Men, not graphic, snarky siblings, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Klaus and Five are on the bus when they see a man trying to "feel up" a girl no older than fifteen. Klaus steps in, obviously.





	Get Your Hands off My Daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> trying a different kinda fic tonight, just something i saw on pinterest and thought- oh yes Klaus would so do this
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING(S): Attempted/Referenced Rape/Non-Con Elements- be safe kiddos! x

Klaus and Five are sitting on the bus, Five would normally just teleport home but Klaus managed to convince him to stay and have some "bro time". It's well past ten o'clock at night, coming on eleven.

Five is sitting to Klaus's right, and there's a young girl sitting to Klaus's left, leaving a single seat in between them. She looks no older than fifteen, chocolate brown curly hair falls just past her shoulders and she looks extremely nervous. There's also a man on the train near the corner, but there's no one else.

"And so I told him that the skirt didn't flatter him in any way, but I'd help him pick out something that really worked with his outfit!" Klaus finishes with a proud smile, Five nods, wondering why the hell he's still here. "Bro time" his ass this was boring.

He feels an elbow in his side and he startles, looking up at Klaus with an annoyed face. "Why'd you do that?" He asks, monotone but clearly annoyed.

Klaus pouts. "You were ignoring me!" He whines. Five rolls his eyes, man, his brother really was just a little kid huh?

"S-stop, I don't want to go anywhere with you." A soft voice pipes up and Five glances over, sees the creepy man's hand on the girl's arm, trying to get her to stand up. Before he can react, Klaus is up and has hold of the man's arm, standing in between him and the girl.

"Get the fuck away from my daughter." He spits angrily, his grip tightening painfully on the man.

The man laughs. "She ain't yours, she'd be sittin' with ya if she were. You want some-?" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Klaus's fist is in his neck and the man goes down, wheezing and choking.

"You make me sick, you ever touch my daughter or anyone ever again I'll  _kill you._ Understand?" Klaus sneers, kicking him harshly in the ribs. The man nods, stands up and limps away, jamming the buttons a few times to get the train to stop.

Klaus turns towards the girl and kneels down in front of her. He smiles softly, "Well that was a horrible experience. Do you have a phone?" When she shakes her head he quickly fishes his own out of his pocket (a birthday gift from Allison) and hands it over to her. "Use my phone, see if you can get a hold of anyone. We'll stay with you until someone can come and get you, okay?" She nods shakily and thanks him before dialling a number into her phone.

Tears spring to her eyes when someone picks up and she quickly explains the situation. Someone must have agreed to come and get her because she breaks out into a sob and Klaus longs to comfort her, but he knows it won't be appreciated- especially after that situation.

The man is long gone, and it's another twenty minutes before they get to their stop. They all exit, Five is still pretty shocked by his brother's immediate action, and there's a guy waiting for her. Klaus almost gets into another protective stance until she starts running towards him with a smile.

They hug and then they come over to Klaus and Five.

"Thank you so much for looking after my sister, I don't wanna think about what would have happened if..." Klaus just shakes his head.

"You don't need to thank me, that ass was a creep!" He laughs. "I'm just glad she's okay." Her brother looks immensely grateful and Klaus kneels down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "If anyone ever tries that again, remember- eyes, knees, groin, throat." He pats her on the head and jumps back up. "We must be going now! Have a wonderful night~" He takes Five by the arm and walks away, holding up his 'GOODBYE' hand as they leave.

They walk in silence for a while.

"That was brave." Five comments, not really one for compliments.

Klaus snickers. "Really? I thought you would have called me stupid," He mutters snarkily. "..But thank you." He seems to glow under Five's praise.

Five smirks up at his brother.

"Oh don't get me wrong, you're still an idiot."

"HEY!"

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
